


10 million tears

by sadiembm



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: 10 million subscriber, Comfort fic, Fluff, M/M, crying mark, promot fic, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiembm/pseuds/sadiembm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kissing tears away after emotional vlogs followed by cuddles and video games."<br/>Mark hits 10 million subscribers and Jack is there to comfort him after his emotional vlog. Septiplier prompt fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 million tears

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt provided by imadethisforthereblogs on tumblr, I orginally posted this on my tumblr:  
> Ifeverfoundpleasereturn.tumblr.com/tagged/septiplier

10 million hit Mark hard, a milestone so beyond his comprehension that all he could do was say thank you, his whole community welcoming and building him up with open and strong arms. 10 million hit Mark hard because he cried in his recording. Fat, wet tear drops splashed onto his desk and he hiccuped his way through his outro.  
"Buh-Bye!" He made out with a smile on his face and tears streaking rivers down his cheeks. A soft knock was heard on the door to the recording room, Mark curled up in his swivel chair and sniffled.   
"Y-yeah" he spoke out, his throat croaking in his distraught state. The handle turned and Jack, his partner of at least a year now poked his head in, a soft smile on his face.  
"D'ya mind if I come in?" He asked already stepping into the room, and Mark chopped out a laugh, and smiled, trying to wipe his tears away.  
"Well you're in here anyway you goober," he said.  
"Indeed I am, cuz nuttin' is keeping me away from ye Love." Jack knelt down grasping Marks face gently in his rough hands and stroking his thumb along the wet path on the Americans cheek, smearing the tears away as Mark hiccuped again.  
"Hey now, don't cry Love, no tears." Jack spoke softly and kissed the newly spilled tears as they cascaded downward. Catching the salty drops on his lips he kissed again and let his hands grip Mark's shoulders, shaking as they were, and he began to draw nonsensical things as he he pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug.  
Lifting his head from Marks face and instead directing the overwhelmed man into his chest. Jack let one of his hands rest in Marks hair, carding gently through it. And slowed the other to draw soothing circles into the others back. His nose pressed into the top of Marks Floof, mumbling sweet nothings to the shaking male.  
"C'mon, Mark, t'eres nuttin to be cry in' about," Jack said and he felt Mark gently pull away and take an unstable breath.  
"There are so many people out there Jack, people I can't let down- they depend on me, some of them need me to be the light of their whole day and I ju-"  
Jack pulled Mark from his chair and settled the dark haired man into his lap on the floor, and pressed his lips firmly to the others to silence them.   
"You won't let anybody down, you never have and you never will. I am so proud of how far you've come and they are too, they know you're human and your fans will love you no matter what happens! And you're right, you are the light of some of t'eir days and you will always succeed in making at least one of t'ose people smile. Mark you aren't gonna mess up, they love you, I Love you, and you make all of smile one way or another- but you can't do that if you're stressing and cryin' now can ye?" Jack said as he held his bewildered boyfriend in his arms. Mark sniffled and thought on Jacks words, before hugging his partner and taking deep breaths.  
"Thank you Jack." He whispers. The greying man smiles down at the love of his life, his best friend, on his chest before saying.  
"Don't t'ank me jus' yet, I am gonna kick your butt at some video games mister, to cheer you up!" Jack stands and attempts to lift Mark with him bridal style. Only to nearly drop him, causing the both of them to laugh, a sound Jack was hoping to here soon.  
"Oh God! Ye Fat arse, what have he been eatin'?! These +1 biceps can't even lift ye!" Mark desolated into fits of giggles and puns, things about being heavy hearted and such, which only led to more giggles from the pair accompanied by Jacks groans. Eventually they found themselves playing together with a gigantic blanket dropped around their shoulders, Sam and Tim in their laps and each other in their hearts. 10 million hit Mark hard, but he was still standing, and he was 10 million strong.


End file.
